Memento Mori
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: To live a life filled of suffering was the reason she was brought into this world – that was what the old fortune teller had told her all those years ago. but she was determined to send a giant 'Fuck You' to fate in the end. Guts was going to leave this world with a grin as she died on the battlefield. [Griffith x Fem! Guts]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Berserk. That right belongs to Kentaro Miura.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain extreme violence, blood and gore, gender bender, offensive language, sexual content and themes, use of alcohol, etc.

**Author's Note:** This drabble series is inspired due to my recent obsession with Berserk as well as the idea Female Guts. I think that the story will deviate a lot due to Gut's gender switch. All I'm going to say is that you shouldn't expect a completely happy ending, and if you do then get ready for it to be bittersweet at most. I really can't see any true happy ending in this series at all. I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of _**Memento Mori**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memento Mori<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>To live a life filled of suffering was the reason she was brought into this world – that was what the old fortune teller had told her all those years ago. At that time she had shook it off as silly superstition, but as time passed she slowly came to realize that it was true. She was born an orphan, falling out of the womb of her hanged mother and managed to survive until she was taken in by bandits.<p>

She remembered how they used to say that she didn't make a sound, and if it wasn't for the curious nature of the Bandit leader's wife, she never would've been found.

Guts, was what she was named, and despite its unfeminine ring she has kept it till this day to honor the woman who had decided on it. After everything she has been through, she accepted that the world she was brought into was hell and Fate was a bitch. But she wasn't going to bend over and just take it because of the shitty hand that life had been dealt her.

No, she had made a promise to herself all those years ago when she was running for her life to escape from those bandits.

It was a promise that had kept her going even as she fought off wild beasts that had tried to devour her, as she moved forward with life-threatening injuries, and as she felt her body slowly succumbing to exhaustion.

Her eyes that was black as night looked upon the group of soldiers trying to take down the bulky armored juggernaut, which was easily dispatching them all one by one with wild swings of his weapon.

Basuzo, he was called from what she could gather from the terrified men near her, who were all quaking with horror in their boots. Snorting in disgust towards the males' cowardice, Guts readjusted the stupid helmet that she had been forced to wear.

Grumbling under her breath, she slid her sword smoothly from the sheath she had resting on her lower back and took a step forward. The giant was swinging his weapon with all the grace of a drunken Ox, and that only seemed to irk her even more than the hopeless bastards who kept getting cut down.

Moving past the idiots, she pushed them out of her way with a rough shove and ignored the indignant cries she received for her actions.

Coming to a stop just a bit from Basuzo, she brought her sword up in front of her before holding it to her side as she dashed forward. Releasing a battle cry that brought attention of everyone on her, especially the one whose attention she had intended to capture in the first place. As the armored behemoth turned to look at her, a smirk sprung up on her face as she swung her blade with precision towards his mid-section.

She would be the one to kill Basuzo, gain the gold, and show these pathetic men their places.

'…_Which is beneath my boot or on the end of my blade!'_

Fighting is all that Guts has known all her life, and battling at the risk of losing her life is what made life worth living for her.

Yes, she was meant for suffering, to never know peace, but she was determined to send a giant 'Fuck You' to fate in the end.

Guts was going to leave this world with a grin as she died on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Yep, this is a Berserk drabble fic featuring Fem! Guts...Happy New Year Bitches! 8D<p>

**Words:** 581


End file.
